Paradise Gained
by BuzzCat
Summary: It's been three years since Dean died. Three long years on Earth. Alone. Castiel visits Dean's grave and just when things are horribly wrong, something goes right.


Castiel stood beside the grave, a flower in his hand hanging by his side. The sky was cloudy; rain had been threatening for days. Grass grew over the grave, but there wasn't a weed in sight. Castiel looked up at the clouds,

"Hello, Dean. It's been three years since you passed. I know how easy it is to lose track of time up there," Castiel swiped at a tear already forming in his eye. He let out a mirthless laugh, "It's terribly ironic, you know. Hunting since you were seven and you die of old age. I have no issue with this," The lie tasted bitter on his tongue and the tears were budding faster than Castiel could wipe them away, "I understand that humans must pass with time. Decay robs you and you enter Heaven and live forever in the light. Of course, we both know that Heaven isn't all your world says it is. Still, there was someone waiting for you, even if you kept him waiting a long time," Castiel looked at the grave beside Dean's, "I'm sure Sam is happy to see you again."

Castiel had to take a deep, shuddering sob but still the tears would not stop, "Dean, I miss you. Gabriel still waits at the door every night, waiting for you to come home. I explained that you were," another shuddering breath, "were gone and not coming back. He still doesn't get it. I'm sure here you'd make some joke about the dog taking after his namesake. He's getting old now, almost twelve. You'll be seeing him soon, I think." Castiel looked down, as if just realizing he still held the flower. He gently laid it on the grave, "I understand humans leave flora in honor of the dead. I don't know why. I probably should have asked about that a long time ago." Castiel bent back down, his old trenchcoat still flapping around his knees, to straighten the stem, "It's so lonely down here now. It isn't your fault; I can hear you blaming yourself. What I wouldn't give to be there with you, even five minutes. You know I can't return to Heaven. You know we'll never see each other again. You know I wish we could." Castiel squared his shoulders, "Good-bye, Dean. I will see you next week." Castiel turned and left, the sky finally opening up behind him.

In Heaven, so very far away, Dean wept and didn't bother to hide his tears. He was going to return to watch his grave every Thursday for the rest of eternity; there was no point in putting in effort to stop the tears now. As he cried, he thought of his time with Castiel. They'd been partners nearly fifty years, not one of which he regretted. He remembered their final hunt, the one that had killed Sam. Really, truly, burned-and-buried killed Sam. Stupid kid had gone and tripped over a tree root running from a werewolf. Snapped his neck, died instantly. Dean could still hear it sometimes, even in Heaven. Dean had cried for a week and even he could tell that he'd never really gotten over it. He remembered his and Castiel's first house together, remembering pushing a moaning Cas against every surface in the first few weeks of living there. He remembered the first time they had a dog. Named it Bones, who was followed by Zippo, who was followed by Cerberus, who was followed by Imp, who was finally followed by Gabriel. Dean remembered his wedding. It had been awesome, a plaid-and-jeans affair where Dean had to cry in the bathroom because neither Dad nor Sammy nor Bobby were there for him. Garth was his best man. Castiel had seen him and understood. He'd patted Dean's back and together they got through it. That was the main idea of their relationship, Dean realized: Shit happened and together they got through it.

All of the memories seemed to well up in Dean until he felt like there wasn't anything else to him but memories. He seemed to burn with them until he wasn't looking down at the graveyard, but in it. Castiel had his back to him, trudging away. The rain still fell as Dean called out,

"Cas!"

Castiel almost got whiplash, turning around so fast. He saw Dean and could only stare. Dean's smile faltered,

"Cas?" And suddenly Dean's arms were full of trench coat, Castiel holding on like he'd never let go. Dean hoped he wouldn't. The burning memories ran out and just like that, Dean was back in his heaven. Castiel's arms were still around him, the angel's eyes squeezed tightly shut. Dean poked him, "Cas, open your eyes." Castiel slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the sunshine,

"Wha...how?"

"I dunno!" laughed Dean. He kissed Castiel like he'd wanted to for three years. Castiel looked around, confused,

"This is not Heaven."

"'Course it is!" said Dean, slinging his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"No, it isn't."

"Cas, shut up."

"But-" Dean kissed him soundly, effectively shutting him up. When Dean pulled he smiled at his angel,

"Do you really want to question this?"

"No." said Castiel. He heard another voice,

"Dean, are we doing a barbecue or what?" said a familiar voice. Castiel turned to see that they were apparently in a backyard. Sam sat on a cheap lawnchair, a beer in his hand and Jessica on his lap with her legs flung over the arm of the chair. Bobby and his wife stood in the back, dancing without music by the picnic table and cooler. John stood by the grill, obviously waiting to help his oldest son with the grilling. Mary, Ellen, and Jo stood in a group, holding secret girl conversations. Bones, Zippo, Cerberus, and Imp all took advantage of their giant yard, tails wagging as they played. Dean looked over his heavenly family, smiling,

"If you'd get up and help Dad, hotdogs would already be done."

"And if you moved faster, we'd be done eating."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Boys!"

"Sorry Mom!" chorused Sam and Dean. Dean turned to Castiel,

"What do you think?" he asked. Castiel opened his mouth to respond but someone spoke first,

"He thinks it needs more girls."

"Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed, embracing his brother. Dean looked at the newcomer warily,

"What are you doing here?"

"If you and Castiel are hosting a joint party, he gets to invite people too." And sure enough, Gabriel wasn't the only newcomer. Anna, Balthazar, and Samandriel had all popped up. Gabriel shrugged,

"This isn't a bad shindig. Beer?"

"In the cooler by the picnic table."

"Great. I'll just push Ginger and Fred out of the way..."

"Play nice!" called Dean after Gabriel before he turned to Castiel, "Really, what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." said Castiel, a grin spreading on his face. Dean grinned back,

"Good." He kissed Castiel again, not pulling back until Gabriel shouted from the back,

"Get off my baby brother!" Dean shot him the bird and didn't stop. It was a beautiful day in paradise.


End file.
